weihnachtenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gibt es einen Weihnachtsmann?
Gibt es einen Weihnachtsmann? (im englischen Original Is There a Santa Claus?) hieß die Überschrift zu einem Leitartikel, der in der Ausgabe vom 21. September 1897 der Zeitung New York Sun erschien. Geschichte Im Jahr 1897 unterhielt sich die damals achtjährige Virginia O’Hanlon (1889-1971) aus New York mit ihren Freunden über Santa Claus, den amerikanischen Weihnachtsmann. Während sie an ihn glaubte, meinten die anderen, es gäbe überhaupt keinen Weihnachtsmann. Die gesäten Zweifel wollte sie mit ihrem Vater Dr. Philip O’Hanlon klären, doch seine Antwort war ausweichend. Also schrieb Virginia O’Hanlon an die Zeitung New York Sun einen Brief, worin sie fragte: Gibt es einen Weihnachtsmann? Die diffizile Sache erhielt der Redakteur Francis Pharcellus Church (1839-1906) zur Beantwortung. Als Journalist beantwortete er die heikle Frage der Leserzuschrift des Kindes zur Existenz von Santa Claus so überzeugend, dass die Antwort noch heute weltweit nachgedruckt wird. Text und Übersetzung Die folgende Fassung ist eine am Originaltext orientierte Eindeutschung ohne die sonst in der Presse oder auf Internetseiten in deutscher Sprache üblichen Ausschmückungen: Mit Freude beantworten wir sofort und damit auf herausragende Weise die folgende Mitteilung und geben gleichzeitig unserer großen Freude Ausdruck, dass ihre gewissenhafte Autorin zu den Freunden der Sun zählt: : "Lieber Redakteur: Ich bin 8 Jahre alt. : Einige meiner kleinen Freunde sagen, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. : Papa sagt: ‚Wenn du es in der Sun siehst, ist es so.‘ : Bitte sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit: Gibt es einen Weihnachtsmann? : Virginia O’Hanlon. : 115 West Ninety-fifth Street." Virginia, deine kleinen Freunde haben unrecht. Sie sind beeinflusst von der Skepsis eines skeptischen Zeitalters. Sie glauben an nichts, das sie nicht sehen. Sie glauben, dass nichts sein kann, was ihr kleiner Verstand nicht fassen kann. Der Verstand, Virginia, sei er nun von Erwachsenen oder Kindern, ist immer klein. In diesem unserem großen Universum ist der Mensch vom Intellekt her ein bloßes Insekt, eine Ameise, verglichen mit der grenzenlosen Welt über ihm, gemessen an der Intelligenz, die zum Begreifen der Gesamtheit von Wahrheit und Wissen fähig ist. Ja, Virginia, es gibt einen Weihnachtsmann. Er existiert so zweifellos wie Liebe und Großzügigkeit und Zuneigung bestehen, und du weißt, dass sie reichlich vorhanden sind und deinem Leben seine höchste Schönheit und Freude geben. O weh! Wie öde wäre die Welt, wenn es keinen Weihnachtsmann gäbe. Sie wäre so öde, als wenn es dort keine Virginias gäbe. Es gäbe dann keinen kindlichen Glauben, keine Poesie, keine Romantik, die diese Existenz erträglich machen. Wir hätten keine Freude außer durch die Sinne und den Anblick. Das ewige Licht, mit dem die Kindheit die Welt erfüllt, wäre ausgelöscht. Nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glauben! Du könntest ebenso gut nicht an Elfen glauben! Du könntest deinen Papa veranlassen, Menschen anzustellen, die am Weihnachtsabend auf alle Kamine aufpassen, um den Weihnachtsmann zu fangen; aber selbst wenn sie den Weihnachtsmann nicht herunterkommen sähen, was würde das beweisen? Niemand sieht den Weihnachtsmann, aber das ist kein Zeichen dafür, dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt. Die wirklichsten Dinge in der Welt sind jene, die weder Kinder noch Erwachsene sehen können. Sahst du jemals Elfen auf dem Rasen tanzen? Selbstverständlich nicht, aber das ist kein Beweis dafür, dass sie nicht dort sind. Niemand kann die ungesehenen und unsichtbaren Wunder der Welt begreifen oder sie sich vorstellen. Du kannst die Babyrassel auseinanderreißen und nachsehen, was darin die Geräusche erzeugt; aber die unsichtbare Welt ist von einem Schleier bedeckt, den nicht der stärkste Mann, noch nicht einmal die gemeinsame Stärke aller stärksten Männer aller Zeiten, auseinanderreißen könnte. Nur Glaube, Phantasie, Poesie, Liebe, Romantik können diesen Vorhang beiseiteschieben und die übernatürliche Schönheit und den Glanz dahinter betrachten und beschreiben. Ist das alles wahr? Ach, Virginia, in der ganzen Welt ist nichts sonst wahrer und beständiger. Kein Weihnachtsmann! Gott sei Dank! lebt er, und er lebt auf ewig. Noch in tausend Jahren, Virginia, nein, noch in zehnmal zehntausend Jahren wird er fortfahren, das Herz der Kindheit zu erfreuen. Kategorie:Zeitungsartikel Kategorie:Übersetzung